


Love Like You

by logicallycrofters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, My first fic, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallycrofters/pseuds/logicallycrofters
Summary: Virgil has a massive crush on Patton but he doesn’t think he’s good enough. A game of Mario Kart leads to a confession





	Love Like You

Virgil pulled on his headphones and went to Spotify. The “Recommended” tab seemed to be glowing. Even if it turned out to be a figment of his imagination, he was intrigued and clicked on it. In the midst of songs based on his usual music taste, he spotted a song from the Steven Universe soundtrack. Patton had convinced him to watch Steven Universe with Roman and Logan, but he was never genuinely interested in it. The storyline wasn’t Virgil’s cup of tea, but the characters did spark a light with him. Maybe it was because he related to some of them, or it could have been how idealistic they were. He hadn’t gotten a taste of much of the music, so he was a bit confused by why they were in his recommended songs. Virgil shrugged and clicked on it. What could it hurt? Patton loved them, so they mustn’t be wrong.

The piano intro struck Virgil by surprise. His standard taste in music was alternative rock and pop punk. This song didn’t sound like that at all. Why was this A.I. music service telling him what he should listen to? Most of all, why was he listening to it?

He slammed his computer shut and slid it off his lap. He sighed loudly and laid back on his bed. He fixed his eyes on the solar model that was spinning above him, and he began to think. Why didn’t he give the song a chance? He gave Patton a chance, after all, and that worked out well. He blew his bangs out of his face and sat back up. “Everything happens for a reason,” he thought. Patton taught him that saying, and it has helped him make Thomas less anxious day by day. He opened his computer and dusted off the screen. Adjusting his headphones, he hit the play button and closed his eyes.

“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me-”

Virgil froze in place. These lyrics eerily reminded him of something… but he wasn’t sure what. He let the song continue, and something about it struck a chord in him. Virgil didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Later that week, Patton was on the couch putting a battery in a Wii remote. Virgil raised an eyebrow and smiled

“Hey, Patton. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, Kiddo. I was going to play some Mario Kart.”

Patton’s smile widened as he waved Virgil over. “Come, sit!”

He tossed a remote in Virgil’s direction. Virgil caught it hastily and sat down next to Patton. “You want me to be your player two?” Virgil chuckled airily.

Patton didn’t appear to register why that was humorous. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Virgil. “I mean, yes. That’s exactly what I want.”

Virgil was taken aback by Patton’s remark. He wasn’t sure if Patton felt the same way about him; Virgil had been experiencing romantic feelings for Patton for quite some time. Doubt clouded his mind. Virgil didn’t think he was good enough for Patton. Frankly, Virgil didn’t think he was good enough for anyone, but here he was, about to play Mario Kart with his favorite person in the universe.

“Wha- what do you mean?” Virgil stuttered.

“I already called the player one remote, you get the player two one.” Patton explained. Virgil’s face fell.

“I also want you to be my boyfriend.” Patton said quickly. He giggled and looked over at Virgil lovingly.

A million thoughts soared through Virgil’s mind. Out of all the sides, why would Patton choose Virgil? If only Virgil could measure up to what Patton thought he was. It was at that moment that a song popped into his head. “If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything.” He finally realized why that song connected with him.

Patton tapped Virgil’s shoulder. “Hey kiddo, did I say something wrong?”

Virgil snapped back into reality. “Oh, no- sorry! I just zoned out for a second. What were you saying?”

He was in such disbelief that he completely blanked and lost what was happening.

Patton tossed Virgil the remote. “You can have the player two remote, and I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Me-? Out of all people?” Virgil stood up, still not knowing what to say.

Patton stood up and took Virgil by the hand. “Of course, you.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he picked up the remote. “I couldn’t be happier right now. And I choose Yoshi.”


End file.
